Pokemon: Tournament of Atero
by Vashwhyssrs
Summary: Join Logan as he sets out in his brothers footsteps to conquer the Second Annual International Pokemon Tournament League. A story of self improvement, friendship, and life or death battles. A Pokemon story for all. :T for some blood, OCs.
1. Island Of Masters

Authors Notes: Hello for the first time, or if you're familiar with me than welcome back. It's the 20th anniversary of Pokemon this year(2016), so in honor of that I would like to release to story. I've been working on the concept for this story for a couple of years now. It was going to be a classic Pokemon adventure story, but I decided to go in a different direction. I created a new country that instead of having a stranded Pokemon League. You know the story, ten year olds get Pokemon, go battle 8 gyms, fights the elite four, also there's a gang trying to take over the world for some reason. Well instead, we have here a massive Pokemon tournament across the island, and the age has been upped to sixteen. I never did understand why anyone would give fire breathing lizards to ten year olds.

Anyway, disclaimers. I don't own Pokemon, nor do I claim to. No money is being made off of this, and never will. I do however take claim of ownership to all original characters, which is most of them.

Thank you for spending your time here, and you know what to do if you liked it. It's a little weird the first couple of chapters, but I hope you enjoy.

Heres the song I think of when I think of this story. Call it the theme song: watch?v=bnbG4hFIXEA :

OooooO

It was quiet, aside from the rain that fell down gently from the coastal sky. A young man stood on the edge of the beach, his irrational fear of sand keeping him from setting foot on it. He stood staring out into the ocean, his red silk cape flowed lightly with the wind.

He did not mind the rain, or rather he tolerated its presence. The droplets of rain slid cleanly off of the black leather armor that all of his family wore. His armor, while looking the same as his siblings and parents, was to unique to him. The red accents and cape showed that.

His family lived on this large, isolated island for over a hundred generations. Outsiders were only allowed on their island if they were invited, which was extremely rare. He had once asked his mother why people from the mainlands were not allowed here. Her answer was quite simple. Only Pokemon Masters were invited here. Only Pokemon Masters were allowed to come here.

That was what this island was, a training ground that only a Pokemon Master could endure. This unique island was home to Pokemon of every kind, and had a distinct biome for every one of the sixteen types.

He stood at the southernmost area of the island that was used as a breeding ground for the world's starter Pokemon. The eggs for the fire, water, and grass starter Pokemon were breed here and shipped to the various countries to be distributed to beginner trainers.

His train of thought was derailed by the sound of foot steps. He knew who it was, but he did not turn to greet her.

"What are you doing out here?" The voice of his only friend in the world asked.

He took a breath and turned. "Nothing Tyleith." Tyleith Johnson was his one and only friend, they had known each other since birth, she was like his sister. Her family had been in service to his ever since this island was founded.

His family mostly treated hers as servants and nothing more, which made them find his friendship with her strange. Tyleith was the fourth youngest of sixteen almost identical sisters. Unlike most of her sisters, Tyleith spent most of her time trying to be a Pokemon trainer with him, instead of something more "practical" as her parents would say.

Tyleith was fit and attractive , possibly above average, Logan was not sure as he never really had any other girls to compare her too. Her was soft and heart shaped with big brown eyes and a small round nose. Her hair was the same shade of brown as her eyes, and kept in a long braided ponytail that reach down to her lower back. She was wearing the black and white maid like uniform most of her family wore with a white bonnet covering her head. She was also holding and umbrella to keep the rain off of her.

"Is it time already?" He asked with dread.

She nodded. "Yes, they're waiting for you. You don't sound too happy."

"I can't say that I am." He started walking up the path towards the family manor, Tyleith walking by his side.

"I'm coming with you." She said with finality.

"I thought your parents wanted you to stay on the island." He had some anxiety about leaving his home, but the idea of her leaving with him calmed him down a bit.

"I'd like to see them keep me here." She said. Then she smirked. "Besides, we both know that you wouldn't survive a day without me."

For the first time all day, he cracked a smile. "I think I could survive a day." He said as they entered the manors foyer. The room, like the entire house, was made of mahogany and adorned with black ivory and silver trimming with dark red carpeting. The style of the manor was modeled after the castles of the Kalos region, but a lot darker. An outsider might consider the massive black manor scary, but for them it was home.

They headed up the foyers grand staircase to the embroidered double doors at the end of it. Behind the doors was essentially the manors throne room. A room that servants were forbidden to enter, and always filled him with anxiety.

"Here it is." Tyleith opened one of the doors and added. "Good luck."

"Right, luck." He stepped through the open door, and Tyleith shut the door behind him. The room was a large hall, it was black like the rest of the house with the same red carpeting.

At the end of the hall sat two black ivory thrones with red cushions. In one sat his Father, Galen, his armor trimmed with the dark violet of Ghost type Pokemon. He sat with his hands partially covering his face. His striking green eyes stared at him. They were the eyes of a warrior, a warrior who was a master of the sword, who was one with the Ghost type. His faithful partner, Torok the Gengar, floated beside him, smiling the way Gengar always do. Gengar were round, bipedal, purple ghosts that some what resembled a cross between a cat and a wingless bat with multiple spikes on their backs and spike like ears. Adding to their ghost like appearance were their big, sharp, red eyes and their large, toothy smiles.

Logans father resembled him very much as did Logans older brother. Galen was tall, well built, with a fierce and hardened face that came from years of battle. All the men in their family always happened to have the same hairstyle, short brown spike that stood like wavy grass. The only difference was that Logans hair was much taller, at least by two inches. Galen was also known to be exponentially strong even for their family. It was rumored that Logans father actually wrestled and subdued a rampaging Gyarados, Gyarados' being one of the largest, strongest, and angriest of Pokemon.

Standing in front of the other throne was his Mother, Christine. Her armor and cape were magenta, showing her connection to the Psychic type. Three Solosis orbited around her like planets, enjoying her psychic aura. Solosis were small, round, and cell like with tiny black eyes. Solosis had strong psychic abilities that allowed them to levitate constantly without effort.

Logans mother shared their blood, though not directly related it was customary to swap bloodlines during marriage. The blood of Logans family contained special properties, ranging from extended life and rapid healing. Christine once lived in Sinnoh, her black hair and pale skin showed her heritage of living in the north climates. Her eyes were, however, not her natural eye color. They were the same vibrant green eyes that they all had, resulting from the crossing of their bloods. Next to her was a portable alter that held three Pokeballs on red velvet cushions. His little sister, who wore light blue clothes, stood next to it.

"Logan, my son." His mother said in her regal voice as he approached. "The time has come." He nodded. "Today on your sixteenth birthday, you will receive your first official Pokemon partner. Then you will go out into the world to join the Second International Pokemon Championship. Just as your Brother did last year during the first. Your goal is simple, to win. This is the beginning of your journey to joining us in the ranks of Masterhood.

"Remember, you are a warrior. You are a master by blood, and by birthright, just as your Father and I before. Just as your Grandparents before. For these past fifteen years you have lived here amongst Pokemon as equals, now it is your duty to learn how to tame them. You will meet people in journey, all with different Truths and Ideals. It is your duty to discover your own truths, your own ideals, and be resolute in them. Never wavering. You who house the spirit of Fire, will leave a mark on the world. Whether it is a good mark, or a bad one is your choice. Either way, you will be great.

"Together with your Pokemon partners, you will achieve your destiny, and become a true master. Only we can do this. It is in your blood. You will not fail, even when you think you might. All answers come from your heart. Your heart will be your guide. Listen to it, and you will never be wrong. This duty is a tremendous responsibility, that only one of our blood can take. Now I ask you, Logan, Son of Galen, Grandson of Tartarus, do you accept this responsibility?"

It was at that moment that Logan realized that he was holding his breath. He finally breathed, nodded his head and said. "Yes Mother, I do."

She smiled a mothers smile, one that was filled with love and pride. "Then choose." She held her hand out to the alter. His sister pushed it closer to him. "Your sister, Carmelita, has chosen three Pokeballs each containing a random Pokemon. Do as I've said, and use your heart. Your heart with make the choice for you, and it will be the right choice. Now choose one."

He turned to the alter and looked at his younger sister, who had yet to earn her armor. She looked back at him kindly with a reassuring nod. He nodded back and looked at the three Pokeballs. The Pokeballs were all black and mahogany red with the family crest, a sword surrounded by sixteen colored gems, printed on them.

Logan took a deep breath, held his hand over the Pokeballs, and closed his eyes. He did as his Mother said, and opened his heart. It spoke to him, telling him where to move his hand. He followed it, his hand hovering over the Pokeball on the left side. That was where the feeling in his heart was strongest. So that was the one he would choose.

Logan opened his eyes, looked at the Pokeball on the left most side of the alter, and picked it up. "And destiny has spoken." His mother said.

That was when the Pokeball begun to shake in his hand. It opened up by itself, and with a bright light the Pokemon inside came out. It left the whole room shocked. Even his father was shocked, and nothing had ever surprised him. Ever.

The Pokemon should have been of the Fire type. That was Logans type association, after all. Instead, an Electric type stood before them. More specifically, a young female Shinx. She yawned, stretched her legs, and shook her head, giving off a small electrical spark as she did. Shinx were small feline Pokemon with blue fur that ended in black fur almost like they were wearing pants. The average Shinx has big yellow eyes that occasionally sparked with electricity, the same could be said with their tails which ended with a star like yellow tip. They also had large oval ears that were also marked with yellow stars. Shinx also had yellow bands of fur around their frontal legs, where most of their electrical currents come from.

"That," His mother started, dumbstruck. "Is unusual. To say the least." She quickly regained her formal composer. "Destiny has spoken. This is to be your first partner. Be ready to leave in half an hour, Son. I wish you good luck on your journey." She walked to Carmelita and ushered her out of the room through a side door.

His Father rose out of his seat and walked to him, his Gengar following behind him. He put his hand on Logans shoulder. "I understand that Tyleith wishes to go with you." He said in his intimidating voice.

"Yes father." Logan said. It was useless trying to lie to him, they were all trained to know when someone was lying and his father was no exception.

"You both know that that is against the rules."

"Yes father." Logan said not bothering to hide his disappointment.

"Good." He said. Then he turned to leave, and added. "Than good luck to both of you."

Logan actually smiled at that. He did not smile often, but this was a special occasion. With that he turned to his new partner. The Shinx was still facing away from him. He was not sure what to do now. He figured that he would start with an introduction.

"Um, hi." He said. The Shinx looked back at him with an angry glare. It was then that he realized that she was looking at everything that way. He sat down next to her. "Looks like we're partners now." She fully turned around, that glare still there. Shinx just stared back at him. Then she growled, and in an instant she jumped at him, sinking her unnaturally cold teeth and fangs into his neck.

Logan fell back with a shout, trying to pull the Pokemon off of him. Finally, his superior strength let him pull the Shinx away from him. He held her at arms length as she growled at him, her teeth red with his blood.

"That hurt." He said, anger evident in his voice. She was still growing, but she at least stopped trying to bite him. Logan stood up, spat some blood out of his mouth, and said. "I'm going to put you down now. Please don't do that again." He put her down on the floor like he told her he would. She turned away from him again, still growling.

"Okay, clearly you don't like me. Based on first impressions, I don't like you all that much either. But we're stuck together, so come on, it's time to go." Logan said trying to project authority. He started walking back down the hall, half concerned that the Shinx would just stay there next to the puddle of his blood she had made on the floor. But to his surprise he could hear her footsteps following about two feet behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder, the Shinx had a look of reluctance more than anything. She must have heard his mothers speech inside of her Pokeball. He left said Pokeball behind on the floor. This Shinx did not seem like the type of Pokemon that liked to be inside a Pokeball. Especially since she freed herself of it.

Shinx was following him though, that was what was important. He took it as a small victory.

OooooO

Authors Notes: Thank you for reading, your time really means a lot to me. If you liked it you know what to do. And I will see you in next Chapter. Bye.


	2. Leaving Home

Authors Notes: Helloooo! And welcome back. This chapter is kind of short so it's being uploaded with Chapter 3.

Thank you, hope you enjoy.

Que the theme song: /watch?v=bnbG4hFIXEA : Yes I know it's a Naruto song, but it fits.

OooooO

"Oww!" Logan exclaimed as Tyleith finished sewing up his neck wound.

"Quit complaining, you're a big boy Logan." She teased.

"You wouldn't be saying that if this was your neck." He said through gritted teeth.

"If this was my neck, I'd be dead. Benefits of being part of your family, I guess." She finished sewing his flesh together, cut the thread and started to wrap bandages around his neck. "I still can't believe she bit you like this."

"Trust issues by the look of it." Shinx was sitting curled up in the corner of Logans bedroom. The room was red and black like the most of his possessions.

Logans armor was sitting on his bed, his cape neatly folded next to it. The formal black shirt he wore under the armor was around the chair he was in, leaving him in his green A-shirt that was stained with his blood.

"So you can't, you know, pick another Pokemon?" Tyleith asked.

"No, and I don't want to either. Clearly I have to earn her trust. Giving up on her would just go against the point of this." Logan said with finality.

"Alright." Tyleith stood from the chair she was in. "You should be good now. I need to go and change, we're leaving in ten minutes." She went to leave, but stopped the second her hand was on the doorknob. "Oh My God." She said, her voice filled with newfound excitement. "We're actually leaving!" And with that she ran out.

Logan smiled, knowing how excited she was to see the outside world. He was happy that she would finally see it. However, the thought of the outside world filled him with anxiety, possibly more than the throne room did.

He shook the anxiety away and focused on the task at hand. He pulled off the bloody A-shirt, cleaned his chest with a wet towel, and put on a new, identical green A-shirt. Then he replaced his black formal pants with his favorite black sweatpants. Then he put on a black long sleeve shirt, then a red T-shirt over that. He kept his black leather boots on though, he liked the way they felt on his feet, plus the metal toes were always nice to have.

Logan checked himself over in his mirror and sighed. He turned around and grabbed his shoulder bag that was filled with everything he would need outside of the island and threw it over his shoulder.

Logan opened his door and turned to Shinx. "Time to go." She growled at him, but she stood and reluctantly followed him out of his bedroom.

OooooO

A few minutes later, Logan stood at the island docks, where a yacht sat waiting for them. Or rather, they were waiting for Tyleith. She was late, and Shinx was starting to to get impatient. She was pacing back and forth around him, occasionally letting sparks fly off of her tail.

Finally, Tyleith came running down the pier. A backpack over her shoulder and a smile on her face. "What kept you?" Logan asked.

Tyleith smiled sheepishly. "Turns out that I forgot to pack." She was out of the black servant uniform she usually wore, which would have looked out of place on the outside world. Instead, she was wearing black tights, with denim shorts and a pink cutoff T-shirt over it, with pink sneakers. Her long brown hair was still tied up in a ponytail but was held up with a big pink scrunchy instead of her usual bonnet.

Standing next to her was her own Pokemon, a female Timburr. "Nice to see you again, Nash." Logan greeted the small Pokemon, who greeted him back. Nash the Timburr looked at Shinx and greeted her in Poke-Speak. Shinx just growled back at her. Nash looked upset that her friendly greeting was so rudely rejected, then pouted. Timburr were short bipedal Pokemon of the Fighting type that were native to Unova. They were gray and covered in pink, vein like protrusions that reached out from their thick muscles. They all carried squared logs twice as big as their bodies. Where they got these logs was a mystery, it was almost like they born with them.

Logan tried to defuse the situation before the two Pokemon started fighting. "Come on, let's get going."

"Come on Nash." Tyleith said to her Pokemon.

The four of them climbed on board the yacht where they were greeted by one of Tyleiths older sisters, Stephanie. Like all of Tyleiths sisters, Stephanie looked almost identical to her. The only real difference was that Stephanie was clearly older and taller than Tyleith, as she was in her late twentys.

"Hey you two." She greeted. "Ready to get going?"

"Yeah!" Tyleith exclaimed. "Let's ditch this rock already!"

"Alright, jeez Tyleith. It's not like this is your home or anything." Stephanie said with surprised sarcasm before moving to man the helm of the ship.

Logan moved below deck to yachts bedrooms, where he threw his bag on one of the beds and sat in an armrest chair. Shinx jumped on the bed, curled up, and quickly went to sleep.

Tyleith sat in the chair next to him, Nash the Timburr sitting on the floor next to her. "It's really happening!" She was practically bouncing in the chair with excitement. "I feel like when we were kids and used to talk about this! And now it's really happening!"

Logan leaned back in his chair as the yacht rocked gently with motion. "Yeah." He said with a hint of dread. "It is."

OooooO

A few hours later, Logan woke with a start. He looked around the cabin and realized that he had fallen asleep in his chair. He must have been more tired than he had realized. It was night now, Tyleith was asleep in her bed with her Timburr as she often did. She must have let him sleep.

He checked his watch, seeing that it was now past four in the morning. He had slept for at least twelve hours. He left the cabin and went up to the deck, the sea gently rocked the ship as it sailed throughout the night.

In a couple more hours it would be light, and they will have reached land. He stared out into the distance, wondering if his older Brother had felt so nervous about going on his journey. Logan felt his insides had come to life and were trying to escape.

They were headed to the Atero region, a relatively new country compared to places like Kalos or Kanto that was founded solely for the Tournerment. It was only a couple years younger than Unova, but it was just as large, it was a pinnacle of modern society. Pokemon from all over the world lived there so it was a natural wonder as well.

He wondered what exactly was in store for him there, and hoped he could handle it.

OooooO

Authors Notes: Thank you so much again. Hoped you enjoyed. Chapter 3 will be up at the same time as this one. See in the next one! Bye!


	3. New Friends

Authors Notes: Third Chpater is here. The second one was short so this is going up with it. The adventure begins here. Hop you enjoy!

Que the theme song: watch?v=bnbG4hFIXEA :

OooooO

The morning sun rose over the sea as the yacht was coming upon land. Tyleith walked out onto the deck with a yawn. Logan was standing at the railing at the front of the ship.

"Are we there yet?" Tyleith asked, yawning again.

"Almost." Logan said, staring at the port city in the distance.

Soon the yacht reached the port, and Stephanie brought it in to one of the empty piers. She stopped the ship there, and came down from the bridge. "Next stop, the Atreo region." She announced. "Welcome to Teal City, kiddos." Then she moved to tie the ship to the pier.

Logan and Tyleith, followed by their Pokemon, stepped off of the boat onto the pier. "By Steph!" Tyleith exclaimed as they walked down the pier. "Wow..." Tyleith said with wonder. Teal City was the biggest place they had ever seen. It was a bustling place with people and Pokemon everywhere. It was all so intimidating. "Everything's so big, how do people know where they're going?"

"My guess." Logan said, pointing out a city map stand. "Maps." He took a map, opened it, and scanned it. "Here it is, the registration office is here. We can register for the Tournament League there."

"Then let's get going." Tyleith spun around and started walking east.

"It's the other way." Logan called after her.

She spun back around, and started going the right way. "Right!"

OooooO

The Teal City Pokemon Tournament League Registration Hall was easy to get too. The building was filled with new trainers their age, all showing off their new Pokemon or registering for the Tournament League at one of the computer terminals off to the right side of the lobby.

Logan and Tyleith walked up to the woman that was sitting at the welcome desk, who greeted them as they approached. "Hello, welcome to the Teal City Pokemon Tournament League Registration Hall. You are here to register I assume?"

Logan nodded. "Yes."

"Okay then." She said, handing them a clipboard with a list of names. "Just place your names here, then you can register at the terminals to your right."

Logan picked up a pen from the counter in front of him, and simply signed, 'Logan' on an empty line. He gave the pen to Tyleith, who signed her full name.

When they were done, they headed to the terminals. The registration forms were simple enough, and they got through them quickly. They headed back to the lady at the desk. "All done? Then you can head through the door on your left to meet with the Administrator."

"Thank you." Tyleith said as they walked away from the desk.

The door led to a simple room with a desk with a computer on it and a book self on the back wall. There was one other door to the right of the desk. The door opened and a man in a brown coat stepped out. He looked about sixty with his white hair.

"Ah," He said. "I see I have two more. I am the Administrator for the Tournament League, Mr. Baxtrum. It's nice to meet you both."

"Hi!" Tyleith said. "I'm Tyleith, this Logan. We're here to enter the Tournament League."

"Well you're definitely in the right place." The Admin looked down at the Pokemon that followed them. "I can see that you're both familiar with Pokemon. But the League requires that I give all new Trainers Starter Pokemon. Right this way." He stepped back through the door to a room with six green tables that all had Pokeballs sitting atop them. "The Starter Pokemon for the Atero League come from an assortment of other countries, giving the greatest amount of variety to new Trainers. As usual, they are the three Starting Types, Fire, Water, and Grass. Choose wisely, for this is one of the most important decision you will make."

"I choose this one." Tyleith said quickly, pointing at one of the Pokeballs.

"Don't you want know which Pokemon is inside first?" The Admin asked.

"Nope." She said just as she pushed the button on the Pokeball. With a flash the ball opened. When the light from it faded, a male Tepig stood on the table. "Yes!" Tyleith said. "Tepig evolve into Fighting Types!" Tepig, as the name suggested, were small pigs. The were coated in short orange and black hairs, and long ears, curly tails, and flat red noses that shot out fire when they sneezed.

"She likes Fighting Pokemon." Logan informed the Admin.

"Yes, I can see that." He said as they both watched her hug her new Pokemon in her signature steel gripped hugs, though the Tepig seemed to enjoy Tyleiths over enthusiastic hugs,

"Look Nash, we've got a new friend." Tyleith said, introducing the two Pokemon. The Tepig definitely felt comfortable around Tyleith and Nash. The Timburr had better luck befriending the Tepig than she did with Shinx.

"I guess it's my turn." Logan said. He closed his eyes, and held out his hand. He let his heart guide him, hopefully this time he would have better luck. He followed his feelings to one of the tables, where one Pokeball called out to him. He opened his eyes. And hit the button on the ball. It opened up with a flash, and faded, leaving a male Mudkip standing on the table. Mudkip, the mud fish Pokemon, were light blue amphibious quadrupeds with two large fins on their heads and for their tails. Mudkip also had orange spiky cheeks, why they had these Logan was unsure of.

First an Electric type, now a Water type. More questions, no answers. The Mudkip looked up at him and smiled. Then he greeted him in Poke-Speak. "Uh, hi." He said. Then the happy little Mudkip jumped on him, but unlike Shinx, the Mudkip hugged him. Logan awkwardly hugged him back. Most Mudkip were calm and docile, but this Mudkip was energetic and enthusiastic much like Tyleith and both of her Pokemon. "Nice to meet you too." He said back, gently patting Mudkip on the back of his head.

Logan could hear Shinx quietly growl at him from somewhere behind him. Maybe she jealous, but that seemed unlikely.

"Well then." Mr. Baxtrum said. "Now that that's over with, I'm required to give each of you one of these." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small circular badge that was modeled after the Ultra variant of the Pokeball. "These badges are vital to the Tournament. You'll understand why at the opening ceremony."

"Thank you Mr. Admin!" Tyleith said as they each took a badge, and then started to leave.

"You're quite welcome." The Admin said. Then Logan heard him add. "The children get stranger every year."

"So what now, the opening ceremony?" Tyleith asked.

Logan checked the map again. "Yeah. It'll be in the stadium north of here."

"Then let's get moving! We've got a Tournament to win!"

OooooO

His pulse was racing. He could feel it in the air. He could feel, him. He sat on a tree branch in the Teal City Park, his long black coat flowing with the summer breeze. His head was covered with black wrappings, leaving only his right eye and some of his spiky green hair showing.

He was waiting, and he was watching. He could see him. The object of his burning hatred was walking down the street. His red shirt giving him away as he walked side-by-side with a girl in pink. A friend of his no doubt. He would remember her face. All those who followed him would feel his wrath. His pain.

"Do you see them?" He asked in his deep, intimidating voice.

There were two girls standing against the tree beneath him on the ground. The taller one with the long black hair, Ashley, answered him first. "The guy in the red shirt with the girl in pink. Yeah, we see them. They don't exactly blend in."

"They look harmless enough." Ashley's younger Sister, May said.

"Do not underestimate them. Especially him." He told them. "Logan." He spat his name with venomous intent.

"Remind us what you have against him, again." Ashley said.

"I already told you. That is something you do not need to know. My hatred is absolute, that is all you need to know. Now then." He jumped down from the tree in front of the girls. He adjusted his purple dress shirt, and his green vest, and turned to them. "Battle them. Both of them. I want to assess their capabilities." He turned away ready to leave. "No holding back. I'll be watching."

"Yes, Jacob." They both said. And then he was gone.

OooooO

Authors Notes: Thank you so much for reading. If you liked it, you know what to do! And I'll see you in the next chapter where the Tournament begins! Bye!


	4. The Opening Ceremony

Authors Notes: Hello once again. Here is chapter 4, the opening ceremony of the tournament guest staring Dawn. Yes that Dawn. For Diamond, Pearl, and my personal favorite, Platinum.

Que the theme song: watch?v=bnbG4hFIXEA :

Enjoy!

OooooO

The Pokemon Tournament Stadium was north of the Labs. It was the biggest structure in Teal city, it was easily the biggest single building that Tyleith or Logan had ever seen. Hundreds of people of all kinds flooded in to the stadium to see the opening ceremony, some accompanied by Pokemon, others alone or with family.

"Wow, it's huge!" Tyleith exclaimed. "Look at all these people! I didn't think this many people existed!"

"I hoped so." Logan said, the crowd made him nervous. He had never seen so many people before.

Suddenly, a voice called out to them. "Hey you two!" Logan and Tyleith around, Tyleith with surprise, Logan with annoyance.

Behind them were two girls of the same age as them, around sixteen. One was taller with long black hair and was dressed in dark red and grey. The shorter one was dressed in blue and black punk rock wear, and had short banged hair that was dyed blue.

The tall one, who called out to them, spoke. "You two are new Trainers too, right? That means you're in Tournament like we are?

"Well, yeah." Tyleith said. "That's why we're here?"

"Well, my Sister and I want to make sure we're ready first. What do you two say too a Battle?"

Tyleith looked at him and shrugged. Logan was not sure, he could tell there was something off about them. They were hiding something. Their meeting here was no coincidence.

"Sure." Logan said, not bothering to hide his skepticism. "But tell us your names first."

The taller one smiled smugly. "You know, it's polite to introduce yourself before asking for someone's name."

"I wasn't asking." Logan said firmly.

She did not seemed bothered at all, she just smiled, her big straight teeth unnerved him. "Fine then. I'm Ashley, this is my sister May."

"I'm Tyleith!" Tyleith jumped in, clearly misreading the situation. "He's Logan."

"Tyleith?" May finally spoke. "That name is..."

"Unique!" Tyleith said, cutting the other girl off.

"Weird." May finished.

"It's unique." Tyleith said again, more persistent.

"It's customary for Trainers to Battle when their eyes meet." Ashley said. "I'd say that we've met that criteria. So are we going to do it, or what. This is as good a place as any."

Logan looked down at Shinx, who seemed to be ignoring the whole situation. Then he looked back at the girls. "Yeah, let's go."

"Are you sure Logan?" Tyleith asked excited but hesitant.

He could tell that she was excited for her first Pokemon Battle, and frankly his curiosity was peaked. "Yes."

"Alright then." Ashley said. "Let's go." She and her sister started backing up to give them a bit of a battlefield. They each held out a Pokeball, and tossed them up releasing the Pokemon inside. Ashleys was the Shellfish and Fossil Pokemon, Kabuto. A new Trainer should not be able to have access to a fossil Pokemon so soon, that only added to Logans suspicions. Kabuto had been extinct for the majority of human history only until about twenty years ago. The new generation of Kabuto were rare, but were all cloned from the fossils of the ancestors. A Kabuto was small with a black body that was covered in a brown shell. It stood on six yellow legs, and had four big red eyes. Two eyes were on its main body, and two were on its shell giving it eyes on the back of its head. Logan was unsure if was male or female.

Mays Pokemon was the Duel-Type, the Frost Tree Pokemon, Snover. Snover were small Pokemon that appeared like moving snow covered trees. Despite Snovers large furry coat, Logan knew that it was much like bear that was half plant. Snover often grew tiny white berries off of their fur. Both of the girls Pokemon seemed ready to battle.

"Alright Nash, let's get em!" Tyleith shouted. Nash the Timburr ran out, readying her squared log.

Logan looked down at Shinx, who looked back at him with a 'don't-expect-me-to-do-anything' kind of look. So he turned to Mudkip, who looked more than happy to Battle. Logan nodded at him, and Mudkip ran to Nashs side.

"Standard Pokemon League Double Battle rules, got it?" Ashley called.

Logan nodded in return, holding back to let one of them make the first move. And that first move came quickly when Ashley gave the command. "Kabuto, Aquajet!" The fossil Pokemon engulfed itself in a veil of water, then in rushed towards Mudkip with blazing speed.

Logan decided to stand his ground and counter. "Mud-Slap." Mudkip opened his mouth and shot out a wave of mud at his opponent. The mud hit Kabuto straight on, stopping it dead in its tracks.

With Ashley's Kabuto stunned, Tyleith ordered Nash to attack it. "Brick Break!" Nash the Timburr used its log to slam down upon the Kabuto. The Kabuto hit the ground hard with Nash's log on top of it, the impact left it unconscious.

Ashley was taken aback with surprise. She looked angrily at her sister, who had yet to attack. May then ordered, "Snover, Shadow Ball." The Snover charged up a ball of ghostly energy at the end of its hands and threw it at Timburr and Mudkip.

If the Snover used a grass attack, then it might have had an advantage over Mudkip at least. Logan was unsure if May made a mistake, or it was deliberate. "Send it back." Logan ordered. Mudkip did just that. He jumped in the air with a flip, and bounced the Shadow Ball back with his tail at the Snover.

The Shadow Ball hit its caster caster full force, but it was still standing. Angry, May gave her next order. "Use Razor Leaf!"

The Snover launched several blade like leaves from its hands at Mudkip. "Mud-Slap." Logan ordered again. The next mud wave hit the oncoming leafs taking away their power and momentum, making them fall to the ground.

Mudkip, however, was once again a distraction, as Nash snuck her way into Snovers blind spot. "Low Sweep!" Tyelith ordered. Timburr used her log to sweep Snovers legs out from under it. "And Brick Break!" And before Snover could do anything, Nash brought her log down on it, putting it out like a light.

The whole battle had taken one minute and thirty seconds. Ashley and May, disgruntled, returned their Pokemon to their respective Pokeballs. "Okay, you win this round. But we'll be back for a rematch." Ashley said before the sisters turned around to leave toward the stadium.

Logan watched the sisters enter the stadium, and let out a breath that he had been holding on to. "Woo!" Tyleith yelled. "We did it!" Then she pulled him into one of her big hugs.

"Okay, that's enough." Logan said uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry." She said pulling away.

Before Logan could do anything, Mudkip jumped on him again. "Hey, easy." Logan said trying to steady him. "That was too easy. They underestimated us, they knew who we were but they weren't prepared."

"Oh don't sweat it, Logan. You overthink too much. Come on the opening ceremony's going to start." Tyleith grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the stadium.

OooooO

The Teal City Stadium was packed with people, it was too many to count. One could easily lose himself in this rowdy crowd. Logan and Tyleith were high up in the nosebleed section where there were no seats, just a railing. This section was mostly empty with most people wanting to sit in the seats.

Tyleith met another girl the same age as them, Susie, who was also a Pokemon Trainer in the Tournament. Susie was a lot like Tyleith, especially with their equal lack of volume control. The two were talking while Logan stood staring out into the open field at the stadiums center.

He was still bothered by the battle earlier. They had won the match in a minute thirty, but he knew that his brother would have won in half that time. Logan wondered what he could have done differently. Mudkip was deceivingly fast, that was surprising. He had no idea what Shinx was capable of, he would have to find a way to earn her trust. Hopefully with time the electric Lynx would warm up to him, but she genuinely seemed angry with everything around her. Then there was Shinxs cold teeth, that was unusual. He rubbed the spot on his neck where Shinx had bitten him, he was completely healed but the memory of Shinxs ice cold teeth sinking into his flesh was still fresh.

"Susie!" A new voice yelled at them, knocking Logan out of his thoughts. It was another girl, the same age as them, that was shorter than Tyleith and Susie. She was wearing something that looked like a magicians outfit that was colored blue with black trimming. Her blue eyes, tan skin and height made her a stark contrast to Susie, who had green eyes, peach skin and was almost as tall as Logan was. The two shared the same long brown hair though, Susie's was kept tied up in a bun, while the new girls was tied in long flowing braid. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Susie looked apologetic. "Oh, sorry Kat. I was just hanging with my new friends. Tyleith, Logan, this is my very best friend, Katherine."

"Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you." Katherine said rather rudely. "Susie, if you're going go off on your own you have to tell me. It's so easy to get lost here."

"I said sorry."

"It's starting!" Tyleith exclaimed, once again misreading the situation.

Administrator Baxtrum stepped out onto the center of the field below, a microphone in his hand, with cameras showing him on the Jumbotron. {Hello, and welcome to the Second Annual International Pokemon Tournament League.} The crowd cheered with excitement. {Many of you come far from other regions just to compete here before taking on the Pokemon League of your respective nations, and as a representative of the people of Atero and Teal City, I welcome you all to our home.}

{Now the rules of the first round of the tournament are the same as last years. First, you will compete with every other registered Trainer, and Tournament battles can happen at any time. Second, the winner of each battle will receive the Ultra Ball Badge of the loser. Third, to move on to the next round of the tournament, each Trainer will have to collect six Great Ball Badges. Fourth, any Trainer that loses all of their badges will be eliminated from the tournament, each Trainer is allowed to wager however many Badges they wish. And finally, anything goes in the tournament. No moves, techniques, or items are banned, however killing blows are the only thing not tolerated. Loss of life must be avoided at all costs. Failure to heed to that will result in automatic disqualification.}

{And now to celebrate the opening of the tournament, we have a very special Exhibition Match. First we have the Champion of the First Tournament League, Miles!} The crowd loudly cheered as the Champion stepped out onto the right side of the field. It was Miles, Logan's older brother.

Miles stood tall wearing a sharp dark blue suit with a black shirt and brown tie. He had the same spiky brown hair Logan had only shorter, more resembling their father. His powerful green eyes locked with a serious expression. He looked just like a younger version of their father. Logan had not seen his older brother since he left for the tournament one year ago. He did not look that different, but Logan still found him scary.

{And his opponent, our very special guest, the Champion of the Sinnoh Regions Pokemon League, Dawn Hikari.} A women in her early twenties stepped out on to the left side of the field. She wore a long sleeve black shirt, with a long pink skirt, and gold hair pins that held up her bluish black hair. Unlike Miles, Dawn happily waved at the cheering crowd.

"Wow it's really Dawn." Susie said in awe. "She's the strongest Trainer in our home country."

"I've always wanted to see to battle." Katherine said.

"She's going to lose." Logan said grimly. "It's not a fair fight."

"What makes you say that?" Katherine said angrily. "Dawns never lost official Pokemon League battle, no matter where she goes."

"I know what my brother is capable of." He said still grim, still staring down at the Miles. "She'll lose."

"Hmph."

"Your brother is the Tournament Champion?" Susie asked with a big smile. Logan kept quiet.

The Admin continued. {We ask that the two Champions use only one Pokemon, and adhere to the rules of the Tournament.} The Admin stepped away from the battlefield as a referee took his place. {Ready... Fight!}

The referee blew his whistle, signaling for the battle to officially begin. Miles drew his Pokeball first, unleashing a fully grown male Krookodile onto the grassy field. Logan recognized it as the Sandile Miles had pick before he left the island, he had chosen him the same way Logan chose Shinx. Krookodile were massive maroon crocodiles that inhabited deserts. Krookodiles were as big as minivans, with jaws that could crush said minivans into mini minivans. They were also notorious for their violent tempers which made them difficult to train. By Miles Krookodile was calm, and stoic.

Dawn sent out a Pokeball of her own, releasing a fully grown female Empoleon. Empoleon were large blue and black penguin like Pokemon who had hides as thick as steel. The Empoleon were the kings of of the Arctic. Their blade like fins could easily cut through glaciers and frozen waters. Empoleon were some of the fastest of the Water type. Empoleon was unique as it was the only Pokemon that was both a Water and a Steel type.

"There's no way a Ground type is going to win against a Water type. Plus that's Dawns championship winning, signature Pokemon." Katherine said as Logan stood silent. "She's got this in the bag."

Miles stood tall and resolute with his arms crossed, waiting for Dawn to make the first move, much like when Logan did the same earlier.

Dawn was also a professional Pokemon performer who applied her talent to Battles. She was wearing a microphone over her ear. {Let's give these fine people a good show!} She said more to the crowd than to her opponent. The crowd cheered, as Miles stood silently. He clearly had passed on taking a microphone.

{Empoleon, Ice Beam!} The Sinnoh Champion commanded with a flourish. The Empoleon unleashed mystical blueish white beam, but it wasn't aiming at Krookodile, Empoleon was aiming at the battlefield. The beam was freezing the field, turning it into a winter wonder land of small glaciers. Logan knew that Dawn had done this to give her Pokemon a field advantage. Logan also knew that it didn't matter what advantage Miles' opponent had.

Dawns Empoleon ran forward, dropping onto its front where it begun to slide across the ice, looping around in circle around Krookodile to pick up speed. Miles and Krookodile continued to do nothing.

"They say Dawn tamed the Giratina." Susie said with reverence.

"If you believe in other worldly demon Pokemon." Said Katherine.

Maybe if Dawn had Giratina she could defeat Miles, maybe. {Use Steel Wing!} Per Dawns command, Empoleons fin like arms hardened into blades harder and sharper than any steel. With its speed increasing, Empoleon came sliding in towards its opponent. Ready to attack, Empoleon came sliding in on Krookodile, moving faster than most average Trainers could follow.

Miles did nothing. He didn't move, nor issue a command. His bond with Krookodile was so strong that he did not even need words to command his Pokemon. Miles was a true master. Kookodile moved faster than any Kookodile should be able to move as it lunged forward, opening his huge jaws, his teeth glowing dark purple in a powerful Crunch attack.

Empoleon was already moving too fast to avoid Krookodile, it's momentum set. Krookodile steel like jaw caught Empoleon on one of its Steel Wing powered arms. Krookodile gripped down hard, locking his jaw than moving to thrash his opponent onto the ice coated field. Once, twice, thrice, four times Krookodile slammed Empoleon down before letting it go.

Krookodile then raised one foot, and quickly brought his foot down hard. With unimaginable force, Krookodile used Earthquake. The ice and ground beneath it cracked and ruptured as the whole stadium shook violently. Empoleon was thrown further as the ground beneath it threw it off of its webbed feet. By the time Empoleon managed to recover, Krookodile was gone having escaped underground by way of Dig.

Before Dawn could react, Kookodile shot up from behind Empoleon, his jaws opening up. Only this time, Krookodile wasn't going to bite Empoleon, instead a reddish white energy glowed from his throat. The Hyper Beam was unleashed at point blank range, it's bright light completely enveloping Empoleon.

The Hyper Beam faded, and the battle was over. Empoleon lay unconscious where it once stood. The stadium was silent, in shock over the abrupt end of the battle. Miles having won the battle without giving a single command. The stadium was tense, waiting for something to happen.

Finally, Dawn returned her Empoleon to its Pokeball. The Sinnoh Champion then started clapping as she walked forward. As if they needed Dawns permission, the crowd came to life, having finally realized that they had just witnessed a fantastic show. Miles then walked out too, meeting Dawn halfway, both of them going around the ruined battlefield.

Dawn was graceful loser. She and Miles shook hands, Dawn with a genuine smile and Miles with a slightly less of his normal frown. Dawn then grabbed Miles by the wrist and rose his arm into the air. The crowd roared at the display of good sportsmanship as Mr. Baxtrum walked up next to the Champions.

{What a fantastic battle that was. And a perfect was to start off the tournament.} The administrator raised the arms of both of the champions, the crowed roaring more intensely. {Our champions!} Mr. Baxtrum yelled, getting another round of loud applause. {With that the Opening Ceremony has come to its conclusion! Now let the tournament begin!}

Logan was left as the only person in the crowd who was stone silent, except for Katherine who still had yet to get over the shook of her heroes abrupt loss. Miles was even better than Logan had thought. They Krookodile took his commands, it was so subtle that Logan was the only one to notice. Miles was scary good, way more than Logan had thought.

The queasy feeling had returned to his stomach, it got even worse as Miles looked at him. The two brothers linked eyes despite the long distance between them. A silent message shared between them. Miles could read people like a book, and Logan was surely being read as frightful.

OooooO

Authors Notes: That's all I have written so far. That being said, thank you so much for your time! If you enjoyed it, you know what to do! And I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!


End file.
